Tan diferentes como iguales
by xjapan
Summary: Dos personas muy distintas e iguales entre si pueden encontrar el amor en donde menos lo esperan ( heterotalia multiparing parejas principales JapMex hetero SpaMano para el foro anteiku)
1. Chapter 1

Tan diferentes como iguales

Reto OTP Día 1

Tomados de las manos

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno esta sería la primera parte del reto OTP del foro Anteiku seria un JapMex y un hetero SpaMano espero les guste

El presente fanfic participa en el reto tu OTP por 70 días del foro Anteiku

Lunes primer día de clases prácticamente como suele suceder un caos alrededor, todos los estudiantes corrían de un lado a otro así era con Lucía Rivera Carreiro que prácticamente había olvidado donde estaba el despertador sin mencionar que casi resbala con la puerta del tocador ya lista para irse cuando tocaron la puerta.

Se trataba de Kiku Honda el mejor amigo de la mexicana desde que eran niños quien todos los días pasaba a recogerla a su casa para ir a clases

— parece que olvidaste de nuevo el despertador Lucia chan — decía el japonés un tanto divertido

— ya ni me digas Kiku , espero que no te pongas nervioso como la última vez — le respondió la mexicana

— tratare de calmarme esta vez ¿nos vamos?

Y así durante el camino fueron hablando de muchas cosas bueno ella hablaba el solo escuchaba ya que era demasiado tímido para seguirle la conversación,así era desde que se conocían en su infancia hasta la adolescencia que ya tenían había dudado su rara pero entrañable amistad les gustaba la manera en que se habían dado las cosas hasta ahora pero ... Sin saber como ni cuando Kiku comenzó a sentir algo mas que una simple amistad al principio se ponía un poco nervioso pero ese extraño sentimiento paso hasta gustarle mas su tiempo a solas incluso cada pensamiento iba dedicado a ella.

La verdad no sabia lo que estaba pasando hasta que su primo Yao le dijo que estaba enamorado y pronto se dio cuenta de que tenia razón se había enamorado de su mejor amiga

¿Pero ella sentía lo mismo? Por supuesto que si ,desde que lo conoció no podía sacarse a ese tímido e inocente japonés de la cabeza sin mencionar que los celos la traicionaban cada que otra chica se aparecía.

La realidad era que ninguno se atrevía a decir nada ninguno de los dos se atrevía a confesarse por miedo a perder la amistad de el otro.

El tiempo paso hasta que casi da la hora de entrada, en ese momento la mexicana tomo la mano del japonés y lo llevó corriendo a la puerta de la escuela.

Mientras corrían miles de pensamientos pasaban por la mente de ambos hasta que llegaron a la escuela y el timbre los regreso a la realidad.

—etto ¿estas bien Kiku?

— hai descuida estoy bien s-se-será mejor que entremos

— si ,la maestra se puede enojar

El sonrojo de ambos era enorme pero ahora ya sabían porque ese día nada sería lo mismo

Hola hasta aquí la primera parte en el día dos prometo traer el SpaMano deseenme suerte


	2. Chapter 2

Tan diferentes como iguales

Reto OTP Día 2

Haciendo mimos

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el SpaMano espero les guste

Isabel Fernández Carreiro una joven muy enérgica y algo despistada había iniciado su primer día de clases con el pie derecho había estado cultivando su huerta de tomates muy contenta mientras esperaba a su mejor amigo Lovino Vargas

Por otro lado Lovino Vargas un malhumorado italiano se quejaba con su hermana Felicia de todo lo que le pasaba que si el bastardo español que si el estirado o el maldito macho patatas quien era muy amigo de Felicia

— fratello ya te dije que no hables así de Luddy el es buena persona

—buena persona ni que nada es un patatero alemán

— no te llevaste tan mal con su sorella

—porque ella es prusiana no alemana

— ay fratello tu no tienes remedio

Y siguieron hablando bueno Lovino quejándose del mundo hasta que Luddwing apareció y Felicia se fue con el, Lovino después de fulminarlo con la mirada se puso a caminar rumbo a la huerta de tomates de Isabel tratando de mostrar su mejor sonrisa italiana, la verdad es que Lovino era un tanto especial ya sea con Isabel o con cualquier otra chica el era amable gentil y todo un caballero que trataba a todas las damas como reinas claro que hasta el tenia sus límites pero... Con los demás era altanero, malhablado, si algo o alguien no le agradaba se lo decía sin tapujos también era algo flojo e irresponsable.

Todo lo contrario a el era Isabel ella era una joven española alegre amable y comprensiva buena para establecer amistades era muy difícil hacerla enfadar pero quien lo conseguía se atenía a las consecuencias de su ira y eso Lovino lo sabia.

Ellos se conocieron gracias a Antonio el hermano pequeño de Isabel y amigo de Lovino y desde aquel día eran buenos amigos y les agradaba cultivar tomates y precisamente a eso iba Lovino hasta que ... Vio a la ibérica feliz de la vida con un ruso llamado Ivan que estaba en la huerta con ella

—ha Lovi buen día Ivan estaba ayudandome con el huerto

—privet da — saludo el ruso

— ciao bastardo ciao Isabel — dijo el italiano un tanto molesto

— oh Lovi no seas grosero

—bueno debo irme Chu Chu me espera

— vale Ivan muchas gracias — se despidió Isabel poco después miro a Lovino con el seno fruncido — ¿se puede saber que ha pasado?

—nada maldicion — le respondió el italiano

— Lovino os conozco bien y se que ha pasado algo ¿estas celoso de Ivan?

— ¿¡que?! Claro que no maldicion

— fusosososo pareces un tomatito — en ese momento se acerco al italiano y comenzó a pelliscarle las mejillas y a darle mimos y se sonrojo todavía mas

— esta b-bien y-ya basta maldicion m-mas vale que no te haya tocado un pelo

— tranquilo Lovi solo me ayudo con unas cosas ,bueno los tomates esperan — respondió quitándole importancia al asunto

Hola hasta aquí el drable de hoy el día 3 sera JapMex nos leemos


	3. Chapter 3

Tan diferentes como iguales

Día 3

Viendo una película juntos

Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno pues aquí esta el día tres la verdad me quede sin ideas pero por fin lo tengo muchas gracias por el apoyo en especial a Rosy y Princesa Andromeda espero les guste

Día lluvioso supuestamente el japones solo había ido a casa de la mexicana por una hora para hacer una tarea pero debido a la lluvia no podía irse

— umm bueno parece que la lluvia estará un buen rato ¿ que quieres hacer?

— umm bueno hemos terminado de hacer la tarea antes de tiempo se supone que yo soy tu anfitrióna y tu mi invitado

El japones soltó una leve risita por el comentario de su amiga y a duras penas aceptó el trato por lo que decidieron poner una película para pasar el rato mientras se calmaba la lluvia

— has elegido una buena película — dijo la mexicana

— bueno tenia que elegir una que nos gustara a los dos —dijo el japonés con una leve sonrisa en ese momento comenzó la película parecía que todo iba bien hasta la parte mas emocionante de la película se fue la luz

— oh vaya parece que la lluvia fue mas fuerte de lo que esperábamos

— ya veo ¿necesitas que te ayude con algo

— no te preocupes Kiku pero kyyyaa

— ¡Lucia chan!

— tranquilo estoy bien solo me lastime un tobillo

— bien dejame ayudarte

Como era mas alta que el le costo un poco de trabajo llevarla en brazos pero aun así la llevo al sillón para ayudarle y curar su tobillo —¿estas bien?

— si gracias eres un gran amigo — dijo la chica con una sonrisa

— no te preocupes eres una gran amiga para mi — dijo levemente sonrojado

Mientras curaba el tobillo de su amiga un moton de cosas pasaban por su cabeza no estaba del todo seguro de decirle lo que sentía por ella mientras ella no estaba segura de confesarsele a el

"Y si.."

"Y si..."

En ese momento llego la luz y dejo de llover al mismo tiempo en que termino de curarla

—¿te sientes mejor?

— etto si gracias

— me alegra es.. Un poco tarde sera mejor que me vaya

— de acuerdo con cuidado y envía mensaje cuando llegues por favor

— lo haré cuidate tu también

Poco después se fue mientras ambos tenían muchas cosas en la mente

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado nos leemos


	4. Chapter 4

Tan diferentes como iguales

Día 4

Sonrojos

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el día cuatro con el SpaMano primero agradecer a Mily Loca y Princesa Andromeda por el apoyo espero que les guste

Como siempre Lovino se levantó de pésimo humor mientras Felicia preparaba el desayuno felizmente claro ella no leía el ambiente

— ciao Fratello prepare pasta con mucho tomate como te gusta

—ciao ¿he? ¿como sabes que me gusta la pasta con mucho tomate?

— Isabel la preparo una vez y te vi muy feliz veee

 _Tomato maduró vs Lovino *blink blink* y¡ Lovino gana ! ¡ el publico enloquece!_

En ese momento el italiano despierta de su transe mas rojo que un tomate de aquellos que la ibérica cosechaba y para colmo de males era ella la que provocaba eso

— veee fratello ¿te sientes bien ? Pareces un tomate

— si estoy bien vámonos maldicion

—si Fratello

Poco después llegaron a la escuela ahí se encontraron a los hermanos ibéricos Isabel y Antonio ,Antonio felizmente hablaba con Isabel sobre los tomates la mayor simplemente se limitaba a sonreír y a asentir

— es por eso que me agrada tener mi propio cultivo de tomates— comentaba Antonio a su hermana

— ya veo es bueno que hayas aprendido a cultivar tus propios tomates

— y hablando de tomates mira quien viene ahí— dijo el español dándole un codo a su hermana y esta se sonrojo

— buen día Feli Lovi

— ciao veeee

— ciao Isabel — saludo el italiano con una sonrisa — ciao bastardo — saludo a Antonio con una mueca

—fratello no seas grocero

— Lovi sois malo con el jefe pero solo porque se que os gusta mi hermana te lo paso

Ambos se le quedaron viendo a Antonio por su enorme imprudencia de nuevo tanto Lovino como Isabel se sonrojaron mientras Felicia soltaba una leve risita y el comentario de Lovi pareces un tomatito fusosososo no se hizo esperar claro que en ese momento sus caras bien podían confundirse con los tomates del huerto de Isabel

— vale Feli dejemos a la parejita que hablen — dijo Antonio quitado de la pena llevándose consigo a Felicia mientras que Lovino lo fulminaba con la mirada

— veee yo te sigo Antonio y fratello quiero el informe detallado — dijo felizmente

El pobre de Lovino no sabia que decir e Isabel simplemente le sonrió no parecía leer el ambiente o mas bien no quería hacerlo

— amm Lovi ¿os parece bien si entramos?

— si como quieras

Entraron a la escuela y no dijeron nada del asunto

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo cuatro esperó les haya gustado nos leemos


	5. Chapter 5

Tan diferentes como iguales

Día 5

Inspiración músical

Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada una disculpa por el retraso y después un agradecimiento a Zeniata Princesa Andromeda y Milly Loca por el apoyo espero les guste el capitulo de hoy

Se suponía que se acercaba san Valentin este año el profesor Eldestein junto con la profesora Evendari habían sujerido una pequeña dinámica para celebrarlo

— este año cada uno escribirá una carta para una persona especial y se la dará en el festival de san Valentin pueden empezar desde hoy — dijo Elizabeta

Mientras Kiku estaba sumamente nervioso quizás esa era una manera de confesarle a su mejor amiga ese día buscó la mejor manera de hacérselo saber y esa fue la mejor forma que encontró una cursisisima canción que escucho una vez en el celular de su amiga

 _ **La mas bella historia que se puede contar lleva escrito el dolor que provoca un amor que nadie**_ _ **entenderá**_

La verdad es que nadie entendia esa extraña amistad que había en ellos en primer lugar por la diferencia de culturas y en segundo lugar por lo diferentes de sus personalidades lo que si era verdad era que ellos se conocían bastante bien

 _ **Siempre todo a escondidas siempre mirando atrás sólo la oscuridad puede ser nuestro hogar donde crecerá este amor**_

La verdad tampoco era como si tuvieran que esconderse pero era una situacion bastante extraña por decirlo de alguna forma y es que ella era mas expresiva que el

 _ **Y no... no quiero mas clases de falsa moral que nadie es culpable por amar en mi pecho no late la razón sólo el mas sincero y puro amor**_

Tomo la guitarra creyó que le sería mas fácil así expresar de una buena vez lo que sentía por su mejor amiga

 _ **No hay mar en el mundo ni fuerza capaz que pueda este fuego apagar sólo el tiempo puede ser nuestro juez te quise, quiero y querré**_

Quizás solo el tiempo diría lo que pasaría con ellos pero tal parecía que no le importaba en ese momento siguió concentrado en la melodía

 _ **Que difícil lo nuestro que bonito a la vez es tan duro tener que buscar los porques a esta situación**_

Si bien era linda la amistad de esos dos también a el le era algo digamos complicado expresar lo que sentía debido a su timidez aunque ah ido cambiando con el tiempo

 _ **Nuestro amor es la isla el tesoro eres tú... oh dios con mi vida daré sólo el brazo a torcer bien lo sabes, mi amor**_

Se quedó pensativo un minuto ¿en serio esas palabras salieron de el? Quizás ese sentimiento lo estaba cambiando después de tanto tiempo había perdido el miedo seguía tocando con mayor entusiasmo si quería que saliera bien el pequeño obsequio que quería darle a su amiga a quien quería como algo mas

 _ **No... no quiero mas clases de falsa moral que nadie es culpable por amar en mi pecho no late la razón sólo el mas sincero y puro amor**_

 _ **No hay mar en el mundo ni fuerza capaz que pueda este fuego apagar sólo el tiempo puede ser nuestro juez te quise, quiero y querré**_

Era la primera vez que expresaba lo que sentía aunque quizás todo podia cambiar esperaba que fuera para bien y que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos

 _ **No... no quiero mas clases de falsa moral que nadie es culpable por amar en mi pecho no late la razón sólo el mas sincero y puro amor**_

 _ **No hay mar en el mundo ni fuerza capaz que pueda este fuego apagar sólo el tiempo puede ser nuestro juez te quise, quiero y querre**_

Había terminado se quedo pensativo un segundo pero bueno ya no había marcha atrás llego el día de la entrega tímidamente llegó con ella y entrego la carta con una caja de chocolates y la grabación de la canción, la chica lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

— te quiero

Había salido bien.

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado el próximo Spamano sera con colaboración nos leemos


	6. Chapter 6

Tan diferentes como iguales

Día seis

Colaboración con otro escritor

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno tal y como lo dice el titulo este fic fue hecho en colaboración con otro escritor muchas gracias a Arashi Hetalia por el apoyo esperamos les guste

La española estaba furiosa la razón una persona Lovino Vargas había olvidado su cumpleaños y eso era una groseria para ella claro que el italiano era tan despistado que no se dio cuenta

—ciao Isabel — saludo el italiano — ¿pasa algo?

— nada — dijo ella molesta

—¿segura?

— he dicho que nada— dijo aun mas enojada llendose de ahí

— che palle ¿quien las entiende?

— nadie puede — dijo Antonio —solo queda quererles

— si tu lo dices bastardo ¿tu sabes que le pasa?

— escucha cuando una mujer te dice que no tiene nada ese nada pueden significar muchas cosas aru — dijo Yao

— ¿como lo sabes? — preguntaron los dos europeos

— tengo tres hermanasaru

— eso lo explica tío— dijo el español tranquilo

—¿pero que demonios tiene que ver con Isabel?

El chino y el español se palmearon la frente tal parecía que Lovino no había entendido

Mientras

La española platicaba con sus amigas lo ocurrido con el italiano estas al escucharla soltaron la carcajada

— ¿de que os reís vosotras?

—¿que no es obvio? — dijo Emma

— Isa lo hombres son muy brutos no captan indirectas ni mucho menos recuerdan fechas — dijo Anya

— ¿como sabes?

— tengo dos hermanos da

— entiendo — dijo la española

—¿como es que ese bruto se le pudo olvidar esa fecha ?

—¿pues que olvido?

— mi cumpleaños

Las dos no supieron que decir la sitúacion era de lo mas extraña pero ninguna se atrevió a hacer ningún comentario al respecto

Mas tarde

Antonio Yao y Lovino seguían discutiendo sobre como encontentar a la española pero ninguno se le podía ocurrir nada

— bueno aru ve y habla con ella

— ¿pero si esta con Anya joder?

— ¿verdad que pega muy feo?

—¡ AIYA ANYA JAMAS RECURRIRIA A LA VIOLENCIA ARU!

— ¿entonces quien es la tía que me ha golpeado todos estos años?

Mas tarde

La rusa ya estaba aburrida de escuchar las quejas de la ibérica hasta que se harto

— ya no te hagas tonta Isabel *suspiro* no nos hagamos tontas sin ellos no podemos vivir ve ... Y acepta su perdón

Mas tarde

Las cosas prácticamente se habían arreglado entre ellos y desde ese día Lovino aprendio a comprender mejor a las mujeres

Hola hasta aquí el capítulo esperamos les haya gustado nos leemos en el siguiente


	7. Chapter 7

Tan diferentes como iguales

Día 7

Mitología

Hola ¿como están ? Esperó que bien bueno antes que nada un pequeño agradecimiento a princesa Andromeda y Arashi hetalia por el apoyo aquí esta el capitulo siete espero les guste

El japones miraba la luna sabia que seria una noche tranquila aunque había algo que no lo dejaba dormir quizás sea la diferencia de horarios o el clima ¿a quien engañaba? La razón era porque le extrañaba el hecho de tener que regresar por unos días a Japón le molestaba un poco aunque existía el teléfono ¿verdad?

— ¿que hora sera aya? — se preguntaba tentado a llamarle aunque no sabia como reaccionaria tras darle muchas vueltas al asunto se decidió

Por suerte ahí era de día así que no le despertó al ver que numero se marcaba la chica sonrió abiertamente

—hola Kiku ¿como va todo?

— konishiwa Lucia chan espero no haberte despertado

—ay no para nada ¿como estas?

— bastante bien ¿y tu?

— también bien umm ¿haya es de noche verdad?

— si por

— te preocupa algo ¿no puedes dormir?

El no supo que responder no quería preocuparla a ella

—en realidad no ,pero estoy bien solo pensaba

—¿en que?

— bueno ... Contemplaba la luna un poco y me di cuenta de algo

—¿de que ?

— te parecerá ridículo pero me parece que hay un conejo dentro

— no lo es yo creí que era la única que pensaba eso

Tiempo después el nipón le contó que en su país tenían la creencia de que había un conejo preparando moshi en la luna y que este conejo cuidaba de las almas perdidas y ella le contó de un mito prácticamente similar en la que un joven guerrero al que llamaban serpiente de obsidiana para probar su valor lanzo un conejo a la luna esto significaría prosperidad al pueblo mexica.

El japones sonrió internamente ya que se dio cuenta de que tenían otra cosa en común cosa que le agradaba bastante

—¿estas bien?

— etto si es solo que me alegra que tengamos otra cosa en común

— jiji ya veo a mi también me agrada

En ese momento siguio su platica acerca de mitos y leyendas de sus respectivos paises hasta que ahora ella se quedo callada

—¿ocurre algo?

— solo recordé un mito un poco triste

—¿quieres hablar de ello?

Ella le contó del trágico amor de Popocatepetl e Iztaczihuatl el un valeroso guerrero ella una hermosa princesa que se amaban bastante lamentablemente tuvieron que separarse a causa de la guerra ella lo espero mucho tiempo hasta que unos guerreros envidiosos le dijeron que este había muerto pero era mentira desgraciadamente ya era tarde cuando el volvió victorioso ya que ella había muerto de tristeza el se alejo con ella lejos del imperio por suerte los dioses se apiadaron de ellos los convirtieron en volcanes para que nada ni nadie los pudiera separar

Para cuando termino su relato hubo un silencio corto ya que ese era uno de los mas grandes miedos del japones

—eso no pasara con nosotros

—nada nos separará

Esa era una promesa que estaban dispuestos a cumplir

Hola hasta aquí el capítulo esperó les haya gustado nos leemos


	8. Chapter 8

Tan diferentes como iguales

Día 8

San Valentin

Hola ¿como estan? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada una disculpa por no actualizar aunque decidi seguir para no dejarlo inconcluso espero les guste

Se suponía que era una fecha especial prácticamente todas las parejas estaban muy concentradas en aquel día los clásicos chocolates flores y demás abundaban abarrotadas en las tiendas muchos estaban muy entusiasmadas todos excepto Lovino Vargas el no tenia ni la más mínima idea de que diablos regalarle a Isabel.

El chiste es que tenía que apresurarse de lo contrario la ibérica seguro se enojaría bastante la cosa era pensar en que darle dulces flores eso sonaría muy cliché entonces debería ser algo original

Pero primero tomó su siesta seguro después se le acomodararian las ideas y planearía algo que regalarle a la española

Pero no contaba con algo fuertes toquidos a la puerta del italiano se hicieron presentes y lo despertaron dandole el susto de su vida

— ¡ chigui maldito macho patatas !... Ah tu no eres el macho patatas

— que grocero ni si quiera soy hombre —dijo Anya con un puchero

—perdon perdón ¿a que debo tu visita?

— bueno un pajarito me dijo que no tienes ni la mas ridicula idea de que darle a Isabel ¿verdad?

— ¿y ese pajarito de casualidad se llamaba Felicia?

La rusa se encogió de hombros y solo lo tomo de la mano y lo subió a su auto sin siquiera dejarlo protestar —te ayudare por dos cosas una es ridículo que no la conozcas Isabel es mi amiga y esta muy entusiasmada con esta fecha

— ¿como se supone que me ayudaras maldicion?

— ufu que boquita ¿y con esa boquita te le piensas confesar a Isabel? No no no primero cuida tus modales *suspiro* te enseñare a preparar chocolate pero no cualquier chocolate

—¿no te parece que eso es muy cliché?

— no si lo haces a mi manera

Mas tarde

Se detuvieron en el mercado a comprar todo lo necesario y algo de comer ya que a Lovino no le dio tiempo de desayunar si quiera

—¿tienes hambre? Comamos algo primero ya que generosamente acepte ayudarte

—¡ TU ME SECUESTRASTE MALDICION!

—si ,si ,si como sea en fin después de comer comenzaremos con la preparación

Mas tarde

Llegaron a la casa de la rusa por suerte no había nadie Vlad había salido con una chica turca mientras Nikolai fue a visitar a Soo Jin ni siquiera estaban sus asistentes Torys fue con Felika a una cita y Kaja había conocido un chico de Chad con quien empezó a salir recientemente

—¡ tu casa es un helado gigante!

— no eres el primero que me lo dice

— ¿en serio?

— bueno comencemos de una vez empezaremos a poner las ollas en baño Maria eso dice la receta ¿sabes lo que es? Espero no signifique que haya que lavarlas

—¿no sabes lo que es? El baño Maria es para que el chocolate se derrita mas rápido maldicion

Lovino comenzó a preparar todo con ayuda de Anya aunque su paciencia parecía estar a prueba de manera constante como cuando le iba a echar agua a la mezcla creyendo que era caramelo le explicó que si le echaba el agua se endurecería y no se podría moldear bien

—¿ahora que ?

— ahora iremos por los moldes

Poco después de que el chocolate se derritiera pusieran los moldes y de que Lovino mandara a Anya a un rincón como niña regañada por hacerlo todo mal por fin colocaron los moldes en la nevera en ese momento la rusa y el italiano fueron a comprar papeles y una linda envoltura

—yo me quedo con estos no pensabas que te daría todos los chocolates ¿o si?

—¿tu para que quieres esos chocolates?

—*suspiro* te cuento resulta que perdí un juego de poner con el hermanito de Yao Yao y como pago me pidió una prueba de que el chocolate de mi familia era bueno que niño tan peculiar ¿no crees?

— era de esperarse del estirado no leería el ambiente ni de broma

— si tu lo dices y no le digas así bueno te dejo en tu casa suerte con Isabel quiero el informe detallado nos vemos

Sin mas ni mas se fue Lovino se preparo para su cita con Isabel junto con su regalo improvisado bueno todo podía salir mejor de lo que se esperaba

Bueno esperó que les haya gustado nos leemos


End file.
